


Sammy's Rule

by Sammy_Rae22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12-year-old Sam, 16-year-old Dean, Abusive John Winchester, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bobby is the best, Bottom Sam, BoyxBoy, Child Neglect, Consensual Underage Sex, Damn hormones, Dean is a Softie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Homophobic Language, Horny Teenagers, Hurt Sam, Inexperienced Sam, Kidnapping, M/M, Mature content!, Other, Porn With Plot, Progresses through chapters, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Top Dean, Underage Kissing, Virgin Sam, Wincest - Freeform, caught red-handed, long chapters, wee!cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Rae22/pseuds/Sammy_Rae22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester leaves his 12 and 16 year old sons for a hunt. While he is away Sam gets closer and closer to his brother, till he has to form a rule to control himself. That rule is to NEVER look at his brother like he is some sex lord. But what happens when things start to get a little out of control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sammy's Rule

Dean shoved the Impala keys into his leather jacket pocket, clearly pissed off, and his little brother, Sam, knew why. John, their father, had just told them that he had a hunt, and probably wouldn't be able to stay with them for Christmas. The youngest Winchester wasn't very surprised considering that their dad hadn't spent a Christmas with them in over three years.

Dean headed to the motel they would be staying in while their dad killed the thing he was hunting. Sam followed, thinking over the idea of calming his big brother. He decided it wouldn't hurt to try, but it sure wouldn't be easy.

Sam came in with Dean sitting on one of the two queen beds with his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking indicating he was more upset about this than Sam realized. He shuffled over to Dean, and sat on the other bed, thinking of how to deal with this situation.

"Dean?" Sam asked gingerly, not wanting his brother to blow. Dean's head rose to look at Sam. His eyes were puffy and red, and his cheeks were tear stained. Sam knew how much Dean had hoped of having their family together this year for Christmas, and how much it hurt him to be turned down.

"He said he would stay with us. He said that we would be together, and I believed him," Dean choked out trying his best to get a grip but just couldn't. He sobbed even louder. Dean hardly ever got this way, he was supposed to be the brave one. Sam reached out to grab his hand, but he pulled away. He reached out for the other hand, but Dean pulled that one away too.

Sam stared at him, but he wouldn't make eye contact, just kept his head down. Sam could tell he was really hurting, so he moved over to the bed and sat down beside Dean. As soon as he was fully seated, he had arms around him, Dean's arms. Sam leaned into the hug, laying his head on Dean's chest allowing the older of the two's chin to rest on the top of his head.

They sat like this till Dean was calmed down. Sam could feel sleep pull them both under, so he kicked off his shoes and helped Dean with his own. Then he helped Dean into clean clothes, stripping him down to his underwear.

Sam pulled Dean to the bed closest to the door like he likes it, and covered him with the blue colored quilt. He started for the next bed when he heard a mumble.

"Will you lay with me?" Sam realized it was Dean who said it. He sighed, turning to look at Dean before and got under the quilt along side his brother.

Usually it was Dean who would lay with Sam when he had a nightmare or just wanted Dean close to him, but this time, the tables were turned.!He knew exactly why Dean never acted like this. It was because ever since their mom died, their dad had trained Dean to be independent and strong. Never to need anyone to survive. He had shown Dean the secrets the world kept, and what was really out there. Their dad told them everything. About the monsters that were here living amongst humans. About the myths being true. He taught them to fight them and find the monster that killed their mother. To kill the bastard that ruined their lives.

Dean rolled over in his sleep so he was now facing Sam. His breath soft and even. He watched his brother sleep, knowing that in the morning that none of this will be mentioned again. He eventually fell asleep with his forehead resting on Dean's.

***

Sam awoke with Dean shaking him. He cracked his eyes open one at a time to see Dean looming over him, already dressed.

"You still wanna go to school, Sammy?" Dean asked, but he all ready knew the answer. School was the only thing that made Sam's life a bit normal, so he was always exited about school. The only reason Dean went to school was because Sam wanted him to, and what Sam wants Sam gets.

He got out of the bed and got dressed quickly, and before long they were in the Impala on their way. They never really stayed in one place very long so they changed schools often. Because of the change of schools it was hard to make friends, well for Sam at least. Dean had no trouble getting friends with that charming attitude of his. Sam didn't mind not having friends, it meant he could focus on school more that way.

Sam was a 6th grader at the Northeast Minnesota Middle school, while Dean was a sophomore at the High school. Even in separate schools, it didn't stop Dean from seeing Sam. He usually skipped school to visit his little brother at lunch, or pass by his class rooms to wave.

Today was one of those days. Sam was in social studies class when Dean passed by the window to wave at Sam. Others saw it too, snickering to their friends. Even Richard Gillians the biggest jerk in the entire school. He elbowed Sam and passed him a yellow sticky note. Sam cautiously read it. It said

_"There's your boyfriend, fag."_

Sam just ignored it like he always does and tried to concentrate on the teacher now. Hours past and school was finally over. Dean was waiting when Sam came around the corner to the parking lot. He started the engine as soon as he spotted the long haired boy. Sam got in and tossed his bag in the back.

"So how was school?" Dean asked.

"It was fine," Sam stated simply, sealing his seat belt into the lock.

"Fine, that's all?" Dean joked, nudging Sam slightly.

"Yup that's it, " Sam paused, "How was your day?"

And Dean went talking about how boring school was and the such. Sam acted like he was listening, but he wasn't in the slightest. He blamed it on exhaustion from school.

They got to the motel, and Sam went straight to the bed to do homework. Dean rolled his eyes at how much of a geek Sam was. After a while, Dean randomly stripped to his underwear and headed to the bathroom.

"Ganna take a shower," was all he said as he closed the door. Sam stared at nothing in particular, but couldn't help think of Dean's smooth tan muscles, and the happy trail that Sam would definitely follow with his tongue till....

Sam snapped out of it. He often found himself thinking of Dean in that way. He knew it was wrong to think of your own brother that way, but still, he couldn't help it. Before he knew it, the water to the shower turned off and out came Dean wet in just his underwear. His hair glistening like dew on grass, his body lean and muscular. Again Sam tried to protest on the thought, but couldn't. He just couldn't.

Dean was finally dressed and Sam relaxed. He went to take a shower himself while Dean heated a can of pork'n beans and microwave burritos for supper. Nothing special but they were used to it. Once in the bathroom, Sam got undressed and turned the water on, but of course, Dean used all the hot water leaving him with a cold shower. Maybe a cold shower would do him good. Make him stop thinking of Dean.

Dean. Sam thought again and again, about his body and many other things. He got in and got used to the cool water quickly. He thought more and more about Dean till he suddenly grew hard. He soon was jerking off and then cumming, thinking of only Dean. He tried hard not to let a moan slip out, but a very faint one broke out from his lips. He grimaced at himself before washing off the sticky liquid and got out. He didn't want to see too obvious by staying in too long.

Dean was waiting when Sam walked out the bathroom in just a towel. He went to change beside the bed, but Dean just kept on watching. Sam froze, staring at Dean instead of removing the towel; he blushed turning bright red. Now that made Dean laugh.

"What you embarrassed? It's not like I haven't seen your junk before, little brother. Heck, I'm the one who changed your ass when you were a baby," the oldest joked. Sam rolled his eyes and took his clothes to the bathroom where there wasn't a Dean watching his every move.

They ate, made small talk, and went to bed early. They both slept in their own bed this time. To be honest, Sam didn't think he could handle Dean's bare chest against his back without cumming on the spot. He fell asleep thinking of Dean.

***

Another day at school. It was going good till Sam noticed that Dean hadn't shown up yet. Dean always showed up. This made Sam nervous. What if one of those monsters had gotten him like they gotten mom? Sam tried to not make it obvious but Richard noticed too.

"Hey, your fag boyfriend didn't show up today. He probably left when he saw how horrible in bed you are. I mean I would, " Richard joked. Sam turned away and tried to ignore him the best he could. That was till there were hands on his shoulders pushing him toward Richard.

"Hey fag, I was talking to you!" Richard snapped.

"Yeah, I know you were," Sam snapped back, which only got him a slap to the face. He regained his balance to sock Richard right square in the jaw. They continued back and forth. Fist to face till in the end, Sam had a bloody nose and lip while Richard got a broken hand and missing teeth, which they soon found.

A student had gotten a teacher to break things up. Richard was sent to the hospital while Sam got sent to the principles office. Sam got a long boring lecture, witch he ignored. The principle couldn't contact John so they sent Sam home with Dean as a last choice kinda thing.

Dean wanted to know everything. Sam told him a very good story that was evidently not true. He didn't want Dean to find out about the fag part of the fight. Dean was convinced so Sam sticked to that. Dean gently slapped Sam's shoulder and told how much his brother was proud he was saying " that's my Sammy!" A couple times to himself.

"Why weren't you there today?" Sam finally asked his brother.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I got caught sneaking out to see you and was put in detention," was all Dean said, not taking his eyes off the road. Sam was relieved that it had nothing involving a demon. He didn't want Dean hurt of course, but it still bugged him.

They got to the motel, but didn't talk much at all. Dean knew something was up but didn't know what. The real reason was of what Richard had called Sam and his brother, but Sam wouldn't dare tell his brother. All Sam could think about was Dean though, Dean's body, Dean's voice, Dean's smile, Dean's laugh, even Dean's walk was sexy.

Sam hated himself for thinking of his brother this way. He ended up making a rule. He promised himself to NEVER think or look at Dean like some sex lord again. He promised himself to obey it and not to break it.

Sam went to bed early and didn't eat, blaming it on an upcoming test. Dean was worried but didn't ask; Sam was thankful for that cause he didn't like lying to Dean more than he has to.

***

At school, nobody talked to Sam. They all seemed terrified by him. Giving evil stares and gossiping left to right. He hated it. Today was one of those days where he got pissed at everything, and pretty much anything would set him off. And that's exactly what happened that night.

***

Dean picked Sam up like every other day at school. Sam scrambled in and threw his bag in the back with a bit more force than necessary. Dean could see that his little brother was tense, so he tried to lighten him up a bit.

"How wa...." He started but got cut short by Sam's hand that was thrown up in protest. But "don't" was all he said, and they were quiet for the rest of the drive.

Sam was angry, yeah, but he still thought of his brother, but in the ways he shouldn't be. He tried to focus on the road but occasionally glanced over to Dean. He mentally scolded himself for being a sick bastard. He thought over and over about his rule. His only rule he had any more, and he was trying his best to obey it. But Sam couldn't.

As soon as the Impala was parked, Sam flew out of the car and headed straight to the bed to get away from Dean. Dean didn't even question it. Sam really needed to calm down.

Sam did somewhat calm down and stopped thinking of Dean as much. He did homework to keep his mind off things.

The sound of Dean's phone echoed throughout the room causing Sam to look up to see Dean scrambling for his phone.

He answered it with a "yes sir" to clarify it was Dad to Sam. Sam strained to hear what they were saying, but he couldn't hear anything. The phone was snapped shut once the conversation was over after s few minutes.

"What did he say?" Sam asked, trying to hide curiousness. I didn't work at all.

"He said that he definitely isn't coming for Christmas, but he may come back a few days after. He wanted us to know how sorry he was, but the creature he is hunting is being difficult," Dean tells his brother, his voice shaking a bit. This made Sam mad. How could dad do this to them? To Dean?

"What!?" Sam shouted, "Well, of course, he isn't, he doesn't even care about us enough to."

"Don't Sam. Don't say that. He is saving lives right now. It's what he does," Dean said voice rising. Sam ignored him and continues with his rant.

"No. He does it to get revenge. Revenge on the demon that killed mom, and we have to suffer. She wouldn't have wanted it like this," Sam yelled.

"Don't talk about mom. You didn't even know her. Besides, she has nothing to do with this," Dean yelled back. He shoved Sam against the closest wall and pinned him there.

"You know the real reason why dad hunts, and you know I'm right," Sam said through clenched teeth, struggling against Dean's grip.

"No. Don't talk about our parents like that. Dad is trying his hardest to save people. He is a hero," Dean spat. Sam stopped for a second to think what Dean had said before responding. Dena really think of dad as a hero? A hero?

"That's the thing. Dad had controlled you to think that, to think that all this nonsense actually made sense. And you treat him like some god, and you do everything he says even when you don't want to. Why is that, Dean?" Sam asked, forcing against Dean's hold on him.

"It's called being a good son!" Dean snapped. The one phrase that you could pack so much meaning into. Sam waited before saying anything more.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not a good son for wanting my own life, not the life he chooses for me. I have my own life to live not his,"Sam's voice quieted when he said it. The words hit full force on Dean.

Before Sam knew what was happening, he was dragged to the bed, swung over Dean's knees, and pinned down to stay there. His head was almost to the floor as he struggled against his brother's hold. His arms were pinned to his back in an uncomfortable position leaving him defenseless. Sam knew exactly what Dean was doing, and he was scared. He was hardly ever scared of Dean. He struggled more to get free, but it was useless. His brother was stronger than he was, so he had no chance.

"Don't think you're too old to get your ass beaten when you're out of line, Sammy," Dean seethed. Then Sam felt it. The burning sensation on his ass. Dean's hand came full force on Sam again; his ass stung like never before. Yeah, their dad had given him spankings before, but never this hard. Dean meant business and he was mad, not a good combination.

Again and again, the swats kept coming. Sam whined underneath Dean's gripped making his older brother grin. Few more hits and Sam could feel the tears push forward. His whole backside was aching from Dean's wrath.

"Teach you to never talk like that about dad again," Dean mumbled into Sam's ear. Sam realized his body wasn't taking it as pain anymore, but more like pleasure. It still hurt but his member took an interest. Every hit slammed Sam into Dean's thigh, causing friction for Sam's cock. On the tenth or so hit, Dean noticed it wasn't taking as bad of an effect.

"Not hurting anymore? Let me fix that. Got to get in at least 20 before you learn anything," Dean joked using the same line their dad used. He pulled off Sam's jeans leaving only his boxers and t-shirt on. Sam squirmed to get away, making Dean laugh before his hand swung down again and again and again.

"How's that ass feeling? Starting to hurt yet, Sammy?" Dean laughed wickedly. He was starting to find this amusing. Sam's ass was going numb now, every blow went straight to his swelling cock. Sam started to whimper louder now.

"D-D-Dean...please...stop," Sam was muttering. He was going to cum and soon if his brother didn't stop. His dick was thriving to explode with creamy cum. This only made Dean laugh harder, unaware of Sam's fear of cumming.

"Okay Okay, last one and I'm going to make it count. Ganna make it so you will feel it for a month. So you will squirm just to get situated. Make you walk funny, like a waddle, " Dean whispered into Sam's ear sending shivers down his back. Sam braced himself, hoping it didn't send him over the edge. It felt like forever till the blow came. Dean's large hand came crashing down sending a sudden jolt through Sam's whole body.

Sam took a brief moment to realize the warm goo in his underwear. He ran to the bathroom as fast as he could before Dean would realize what he had done. He locked the door and hurried to clean himself up. His ass burned like never before. All this overwhelmed Sam till he couldn't take it any longer. He sat against the door and sobbed.

Dean sat on the bed and listened to his brother cry. Sam cried for hours till he finally fell asleep still in the bathroom. Dean knew the kid didn't need that much force, he got carried away. They both fell asleep feeling guilty for what they did.

***

Sam woke up to the ring tone of Dean's phone. Dean answered, his voice in a low mumble. Sam couldn't hear anything they were saying and he kind of didn't want to. He later heard the snap of the phone closing and then a knock on the bathroom door.

"Sammy, we really need to talk. That was dad and he told me some stuff... about you, " Dean said in a soothing tone. Sam stayed quiet though still upset from last night.

"Hey, I'm really sorry Sammy. I shouldn't have done what I did last night. I shouldn't have hurt you," Dean said quieter than the last statement, "Please come out."

Sam considered the idea of staying in there, but the best of him took over. He slowly unlocked the door and cracked it open a bit to reveal Sam in his underwear and t-shirt still. Dean looked down, Sam's back thighs were still pink. Dean felt sorry overwhelm him. He pushed the door open all the way as he reached for a hug. Sam let him but didn't hug him back. Just stood there with the impossible to ignore tan muscled arms Dean had on both sides of Sam's face. Dean lightened up and walked them to the nearest bed.

He sat down tapping the bed indicating Sam to sit with him. Sam sat but kept squirming to get somewhat comfortable, just like Dean said he would. He blushed as Dean watched him, knowing somehow that he was thinking the same thing.

Sam wouldn't look at Dean, embarrassment overpowering every other emotion Sam felt. Instead, he concentrated on the lime green walls surrounding the room. Dean reached out and gently cupped his hand under Sam's chin and lifting it towards him.

"Sammy, dad called saying he got a call from the school about your little fight," Dean said letting go of Sam's chin.

"Why would dad be worried about that? I'm fine," Sam asked wondering why his dad started worrying now.

"No, he's proud you won that fight it just... He knows about the notes. The school found every note this Richard guy sent you for the past three weeks now. Why did you lie to me? The story you told me doesn't match the truth," Dean said voice rising. Sam worried about Dean finding out. Dean always found out when Sam lied, one way or another.

"Dean I..." Sam tried to swallow but he couldn't. He felt small under Dean's gaze on him. His eyes looked everywhere except at Dean. He just couldn't handle Dean's disappointment that he lied to him.

"Why didn't you tell me he was calling you a...." Sam cringed at the unspoken word, but Sam knew what he was going to say. Fag.

"I...a....um." Sam stammered a blush creeping up his cheeks. This made Dean pale at a sudden conclusion.

"Are you gay?" Dean blurted out. He couldn't imagine his little Sammy with some dude.

"No! It's just..." Sam stopped thinking it over. Maybe he was a faggot. He drooled over his own brother for Pete's sake. He didn't know what to think anymore.

"Oh phew, I was startled there for a second. Of course you're not gay. I see you around girls and don't think I don't. What was I thinking?" Dean joked. That's what Dean does, he makes jokes out of the stupidest moments, to lighten the mood. Sam tried ignoring the fact that Dean had completely dissed the fact of him being gay, just rolling his eyes, and resituated again. His ass was starting to buzz with pain. Dean laughed more.

"What time is it? We're gonna be late for school," Sam said trying to change the subject. He rushed to get dressed, but a hand stopped him.

"Sorry kiddo, you're expelled for the rest of the week. Besides what are you learning that's so important?" Dean said amuse in his voice.

"I don't know, what are you learning that's not important?" Sam asked mimicking the same tone. To Dean, nothing about school was important.

"Well if it's not important it doesn't matter, does it? Plus I may never know, I'm staying with you instead. Gotta give you some company," the older brother said as he reached to Sam. Sam let him pull him to the bed they were previously sitting on. Dean wrapped his arms around his brother one last time before letting go. He wrapped his own arms around Dean as well. They let go and Sam went to get dressed in the bathroom. This was going to be a long day.

***

Later on they were already bored. Nothing on tv and nothing new to read. Sam was on one of the beds reading a book he had read over 50 times before when Dean tackled him to the ground and pinning his arms and legs behind him.

"You wanna wrestle? It will make the time fly by," Dean said, withholding Sam's struggle to get free.

"Sure," Sam said flipping his brother off of him. They usually wrestled for training their dad had them do, so they already knew each other's weak spots. They went back and forth pinning each other like no tomorrow.

Dean was now on top of Sam, pinning his left arm and both legs underneath him. He struggled with his right arm as his right foot got loose. Sam barely grazed Dean's groin when he froze. Dean had an erection.

Sam flew out of Dean's now loosened grip and went straight to the bed. Maybe he was seeing things. Nope. He looked at Dean's crotch and it was still there. Sam stared in bewilderment as he eventually got hard himself. He stared till Dean figured out why he was acting like this.

"Sam don't freak out, I can explain." Dean said frantically. A blush rose on Dean's cheeks as his breathing began to speed up. Sam just stared; he couldn't believe this was happening. His brother just got hard. Because of him. His breathing began to speed as well. He squirmed as Dean stared at him, nothing left to do but stare back.

Dean looked down and seen that Sam was growing in size too. Sam saw the quick glance of Dean's and bit his lip. He had no clue how much the small action turned Dean on. The older of the Winchesters stood up disguised with himself, this was his baby brother. But Sam shuffled to Dean anyway. He was relieved he wasn't the only one. Maybe try could be sick together?

"Dean I...." Sam was cut short when Dean's lips crashed onto his own. They were kissing. Sam didn't know what to do, so he let Dean take over. Sam had never actually kissed a girl surprising enough, but Dean already knew that so he took charge. Dean's hands crept down Sam's body to his small waist. His fingers slid down his underwear rim and stopped. With concern, he pulled away.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. Sam gave a light nod, and Dean dove in for another kiss. He broke away and went for Sam's neck. Sucking the skin, he got a moan to slip from his baby brother's lips.

"You're okay with this? Kissing your brother?" Dean asked, still wondering why Sam hadn't fled yet.

"I've loved you more than a brother should for too long," Sam admits. He didn't feel guilty anymore for loving his brother like this, and Dean was starting to feel the same. It was like every care in the world slipped away and each other was the only thing that remained.

Dean went in for another kiss. Lips locked on lips. He laughed at Sam's response. Sam was horrible at this, and Dean was totally willing to change that.

"You're a terrible kisser you know that?" Dean paused for a response from Sam but the younger boy just blushed. He continued, "Here I'll teach you."

"Okay first keep you lips soft don't tense them," Dean said and Sam relaxed his lips," Good then stay at a manageable level of saliva. You don't want to be drooling on anybody," Sam nodded, "Make sure you breathe out of your nose. Don't hold your breath," Sam took a deep breath, "Then use your hands like this."

Dean put one hand on Sam's waist and the other in his hair to demonstrate where to put them, "Now here's the fun part. The French kissing. So first you sweep your tongue along the inside of their lip. Slide the tip of your tongue inside their mouth and gently move it against their tongue. Use light darting motions with your tongue. And most of all keep your tongue moving. You don't want it just limp in their mouth, that's unappealing you know?" Sam nodded taking in all the information, "Then as the kiss gets more intense, use harder strokes. You can even nibble on their lip to mix it up. Don't bite! Nibble."

Sam bit his own lip driving Dean crazy. Evidently, Dean wasn't the one to dive into the kiss this time, it was Sam. Sam did everything Dean had told him and more. Their tongues intertwined with each other, making his kin go nuts. He liked it, a lot. Dean knew Sam was a quick learner but this was crazy, no, this was amazing. They knew it was wrong in so many ways, but they didn't seem care. It felt so good.

As they kissed, Dean's hand snuck slowly to Sam's ass and gingerly cupped his left cheek. Sam winced as a burning sensation spread across his ass from the night before. Dean noticed and pulled his hand away. He gently broke the kiss.

"I am so sorry, Sammy. I really am," Dean whispered. He really didn't mean to hurt Sam that much. Sam didn't say anything but pulled Dean in for another kiss. This one was gentle though as if to say "it's okay". Soon the kisses got rougher. They did this for awhile.

An hour or two later Dean wanted to take this farther. He was going insane not having Sam all the way. He wanted Sam to be his, and only his. He pulled his shaggy-haired brother to the bed and laid on top of him, their lips not breaking from each other. Dean then clumsily pulled Sam's shirt off and then his own. He ran his hands along Sam's flat pale chest.

Sam was soon doing the same. His hands running over the dips in Dean's. The warmness his hands left behind on his brother's chest drove both of them equally wild. Sam had wanted so badly to do this for weeks now and was finally able to now. The sexy skin of his brother he had been dreaming of.

They both touched each other as they kissed. Dean shuffled out of his jeans but kept Sam's on. Sam pulled away and gave Dean a questioning look.

"I ah... want to do something you and me will both enjoy. But I want to make sure you're okay with me doing it. It might feel weird at first but trust me you will like it, " Dean stumbled over his words. Sam took a deep breath and nodded for a go ahead.

Dean tore off Sam's jeans leaving them both in underwear. Both their cocks hard now. They pulled together again, kissing rapidly and barely getting a chance to breathe. As they did this, Dean moved in between Sam's legs and ran his hands up his thighs, sending a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Dean stopped a the brink of Sam's boxers, giving Sam an "are you really sure" look. Sam nodded shyly, clarifying he was sure.

Dean gently pulled Sam's underwear to his knees, his eagerness springing to life. Dean looked down at Sam's length and stared surprised. Sam noticed the look and went ridged. Dean slowly looked at his nervous and uncomfortable brother and only smiled.

"Don't be embarrassed, Sammy. It's perfect," Sam blushed even redder at the compliment. Dean pulled his chin up so he would look at him. "It's just that it's almost as big as mine. Just shocked that's all."

Dean pulled his own underwear down to compare them both. Sam wasn't as big as Dean, of course, but he was getting there. Dean tucked himself back into his underwear, but pulled Sam's boxers all the way off and tossed them to the side.

"Spread your legs," He gently commanded. Sam spread his legs a little, but not enough, "Wider, " Dean states, nudging his brother's legs even more. Sam shyly spread wider, but still not enough, "Wider," Dean says again, but Sam still didn't spread enough.

"Don't be shy, Sammy." Dean sighed, taking Sam's knees and spread them as far as they could go with out hurting Sam's already abused ass.

"Relax, lean back, and don't move," Dean tells his brother, leaving a trail of kisses down Sam's body to his groin. Dean paid extra attention to his brother's nipples. He kissed and sucked on both nubs with care and moved on down to his navel, sucking and licking his inner belly button.

He continued down to Sam's soft pubic hair, brushing it with his nose and licking his tongue along the patch. He stopped to glare down at Sam's cock. Dean pecked his brother's member with a kiss sending a chill through Sam's body.

Dean took his brother into his mouth; he could taste the pre-come already on it. The sweet taste of Sam, Dean had wanted so badly to taste. It tasted like honey, salt, and musk. He stuffed as much of Sam into his mouth till it reached his throat. He tried not to gag as it reached that far.

The sudden cold wetness on his cock made Sam jump with a whimper. Dean placed his hands on Sam's thighs to keep him from moving to much. Dean started to suck soft then to a harder pace. His tongue flicking Sam's sensitive spot, then played with his shaft. Sam's tall body squirmed in every way possible underneath Dean. Dean only sucked harder making Sam whine louder and a long list of "Dean, Dean, Dean"'s flowing out of his mouth. The sound was satisfying to Dean yet he knew he was being loud.

"Shh, Sammy, don't want to disturb the neighbors now," Dean says, his mouth full but Sam understood and quieted. Both of them were so caught up in each other they didn't hear the familiar sound of their dad's truck pull in or the door open.

"Dean and Samual Winchester, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" John yelled. Both boys sprang apart. Sam snapped his legs shut as Dean fell off the bed. They both stared at their angry father. Neither could speak, so embarrassed with themselves all of a sudden. Only their father could do that.

John couldn't think straight. All he did was kill the creature early and head home to the boys for Christmas. Instead, showed up to his oldest sucking his little brother off.

"Dean we need to talk. You better be outside in two minutes or else I swear...." He couldn't even finish the thought. He walked out the door without another word.

As soon as the door closed, Dean sprang to get dressed. He tossed Sam his underwear, jeans, and a shirt. They both got dressed in a hurry. Sam was afraid of some people, but Dean, he was scared of no one. No one except John.

Dean got dressed quickly, immediately heading outside to an argument that was just waiting for him. John was leaning against the Impala, hands in fists, and teeth clenched tight. The oldest son braced himself for what was coming.

"Dad I..." Dean got cut off by his father's protest.

"Don't even dare, Dean," John paused thinking over what he just saw. He felt sick at the thought, "How could you do that to your brother? How could you use him like, like some _bimbo_? I told you to PROTECT him!"

"It was never like that, we both wanted this," Dean said regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth.

"So you _wanted_ to fuck your brother?" John yelled, "Dean that is wrong, it's sick, it's illegal, and most of all its a disgrace to the Winchester name."

"Dad I'm sorry, you're right, I shouldn't have done that to Sam," Dean said giving in to his father, but not feeling a bit sorry.

"Yeah, you should feel sorry, and dirty, and disgusted with yourself," John said.

"Tell your brother to come out here," John started, but suddenly took it back, "Wait no. I'll do it, no telling what you two would do alone."

Dean watched as his dad went back to the motel. Dean felt angry for the last comment his father said. He would never intentionally hurt Sammy. Never.

John came back with Sam right behind him. The lanky kid had his head down and his hands were shoved into his jean pockets as he followed his father.

"Well, you have something to say, Sam?" John pushed.

"Like what?" Sam asked. He didn't regret a thing. What he did with Dean, he wasn't ashamed. He loved Dean more than anyone else, even their dad.

"I don't know. Maybe that your embarrassed and ashamed for letting your brother use you like some slut," John suggested getting mad again.

"He didn't use me. I let him because I wanted it too," Sam said voice rising causing John to raise an eyebrow.

"You wanted to have sex with your brother?" John said confused that this was actually happening.

"Ya, I kind of did actually, and I liked it when he was sucking my dick. Him shoving his tongue down my throat while we made out, I liked that too," Sam paused getting a sudden boast of courage. "I thing your pissed because I _AM_ a faggot. A faggot with my own brother and I love it."

Before either brother could react, John's hand came crashing on Sam's cheek. Enough force to knock Sam to the ground. Dean dove down to his brother to make sure he was okay. Tears threatened to spill on Dean's checks, but he pushed them back.Both boys looked up to see their father gone with the truck. Then Sam passed out.

Dean carried an unconscious Sam back to the motel. He laid him on one of the beds, and laid down with him in his arms. Dean stroked Sam's bad cheek which was already bruising. Dean gently kissed it and laid his head down next to Sam's, their foreheads touching. Dean would no longer feeling guilty about him and Sam, cause their was no one more he loved more than his Sammy.


	2. Please John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When John Winchester disowns his sons, he calls Bobby for help. While 12-year-old Sam and 16-year-old Dean are under Bobby's care, Sam gets taken by vampires. Will John get over his emotions to save his youngest son, or let Sam die?

Dean is woken up by a pounding fist on the door. As Dean sits up, all the events that took place the night before came flooding in a rush. John catching them. Sam standing up for them. Sam being knocked unconscious.

Dean gently kissed Sam's forehead before he shuffled to the door. He had his gun locked and loaded, aiming at the door just in case. He cracked it open making sure not to break the salt lines he put there earlier.

He saw the familiar face of a ragged old friend. He lowered the gun and held the door all the way for Bobby Singer. Bobby had been the guy to take care of Dean and his brother when John would be gone for longer than usual for special hunts.

"Hey, son, your father called saying I needed to pick you boys up and take you to my place. He didn't give details, but I figure it's for a hunt," Bobby said in his usual gruff voice.

"Ya, okay it's...uh- nice seeing you, Bobby," Dean said. He really doubted his father call Bobby because of a hunt. He could guess the real reason.

"You too Dean. Well, you should wake Sam up and get packing. We should leave soon, so we get to South Dakota by nightfall, " Bobby explained, glancing over Dean to see a sleeping Sam. Luckily Sam was facing the wall, so Bobby couldn't see his bruise forming on his face.

"Ya, you're right," Dean says awkwardly, walking over to Sam. He gently shook Sam, trying to wake him with hurting him too much. His little brother stirred and cracked his eyes open. He wiped the sleep from them and glared at Dean. Dean watched as the memories took Sam. His eyes were glossy now full of tears. Before he could reveal anything from the previous night, Dean started talking.

"Apparently dad has an important hunt and called Bobby to pick us up from this candle fumed place," Dean said softly, hoping Sam got the hint. Sam got it and quieted. Their code word for "be quiet and don't give anything away" was 'candle'.

Bobby took a whiff of the air and didn't smell any fumes; he got suspicious. It wasn't like he didn't use code words himself, so he knew something was up. He immediately forgot the thought as Sam turned to face him.

Half of Sam's face was purplish from a bruise. The older man gasped at the startling image. Sam noticed the remark, and his hand flew to his face. He scurried to the bathroom to check himself out in the mirror. Silent tears slipped down his cheek, and he trembled. Bobby didn't ask, obviously noticing Sam was pretty upset already.

Dean pulled new clothes out for him and Sam. They both got dressed and packed up. Soon enough they're in the car Bobby was currently using. Dean and Sam both got in the back seat while Bobby slid in the driver's. He started the engine and they were off, most likely never to see the motel again.

Sam leaned on Dean and closed his eyes, the older brother following Sam's example and leaned back and closed his eyes as well. They were soon both asleep, cuddling closer by the minutes passed. Bobby watched with a smile on his face, loving how much they trusted each other.

Two hours later Sam woke up, his head in Dean's lap. He sat up gently not waking Dean, only to catch eyes with the man that was like an uncle to him. Bobby huffed in the front seat looking in his review mirror at them. The next twenty minutes were quiet, till Bobby got the best of himself.

"Hey Sam, how did you get that shiner on your face, anyhow?" Bobby didn't mean for it to have come out that harsh. Sam looked down and fiddled with his thumbs, trying to ignore the subject. The memory played through his head like some movie film. He shuddered at the thought.

"Sam, you know you can tell me anything right?" Bobby asked this time his voice was stern. Sam nodded. He knew that Bobby was always there for him, like some father, but no, his real father was the one to give him the mark. Tears rolled down Sam's cheeks as he cried.

"Sam, please tell me. I'm worried," Bobby said cautiously. Sam nodded and took a deep breath before answering.

"John. He found out," Sam cried harder. He took straggly breaths between sobs. He tried focusing on his breathing so he wouldn't wake Dean but the idea seemed impossible at that moment.

"What did John find out about?" Bobby asked worry clearly showing in his voice.

"About me and Dean. About what we... did." Sam sobbed even louder. Bobby was surprised Dean hadn't woken up yet by the noise.

"What did you and Dean do, Sam? What did you do?" Bobby asked stress taking over. Sam slouched back into the seat as his breaths became calmer.

"We...we kissed and we... did other things," Sam said ashamed talking about it to Bobby.

Bobby was shocked; he didn't know what to do, say, or think. But he finally decided to dig a bit deeper. "So John hit you when he found out about you and Dean...being together?" Bobby said trying to processes the information into his brain.

Sam nodded and laid his head back onto his brother's shoulder and soon fell asleep. Bobby didn't push it more.

***

Both boys woke with a sudden jolt. The car swerved off the road and barely missed a tree.

"God damn people need to learn how to drive. Sorry, I woke you boys up," Bobby muttered. He pulled back onto the road and continued to drive north.

Both boys couldn't fall back asleep, so the cuddled against one another. Making sure not to touch too inappropriately.

Bobby looked back and a shudder split through his body. Part of him couldn't believe the boys went down this path, but then again they were as close as close can get. Bobby shook the thought away, trying not to judge them. He knew now why John called him, it meant John wasn't coming back for awhile.

Dean looked down at his little brother. Sam had fresh tears rolling down his cheek. All Dean wanted to do was kiss every single one away, but he knew he couldn't, not in front of Bobby anyway. Instead, he lifts Sam's chin up but it seemed to only make it worse. More tears flooded down his face. Dean brushed some of them away with the pad of his finger.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Dean whispered into Sam's ear, quiet enough for only Sam to hear. The tears still continued to fall one at a time when Sam answered so quietly that Dean barely caught it.

"I...I told him. I told him about... us." Sam whispered indicating Bobby. Dean froze scared all of sudden. Bobby was surely disgusted by them now. Dean scooted over away from Sam. The littlest looked at him in question, but got the hint and backed off to the window, laying his head on the cool glass.

"What's wrong boys?" Bobby said noticing them ease their way away from each other. But they only shook their heads and left it at that.

An hour later Bobby pulled into a Gas'n Sip for gas. He sent in Dean to pay for it inside, so he could get a chance to talk to Sam. He watched Dean enter the building before he started.

"Sam, what's going on between you and Dean? I saw you move apart earlier," Bobby asked. Sam had pretty much been cried out, but his voice was still in a broken tone.

"I don't know. I think Dean's afraid you're gonna act like Dad when he found out and try to hurt me," Sam said not looking at Bobby. His long hair covered his eyes, blocking his view.

"I would never hurt you," Bobby said and quickly added, "or Dean. Your father should have never acted like that for this situation."

Sam shrugged and watched Dean come out from the gas station. Bobby reminded himself to think about having a talk with both of them later. Once Dean was back in the car, Bobby kept on driving back home.

Minutes passed and it was getting awkwardly quiet. Sam was thinking about the night him and Dean got caught just before the fight. Before he knew it he was snuggling himself into his brother's side, looking for comfort. Dean tensed and looked up at Bobby in fear. He didn't want to freak Bobby anymore than he had too.

Bobby saw the look and pulled over thinking of that talk. He decided it was a good time too. His house was least than a half an hour away by now. He turned the engine off and turned to face the boys. Dean still was tense and Sam clung to Dean's arm.

"Boys I'm not gonna act like your father did that night, so you can stop tensing up when Sam touches you, Dean," Bobby looked at Dean who immediately relaxed into his seat. He continued, "I know you're scared on what I'm thinking about the situation, and I'm not gonna judge you boys one bit. You two have been so close that I'm not as surprised as I should be. I know you would never hurt each other intentionally. You two love each other more than anyone I know, and I'm glad you have each other now. John, well, John might not think the same about this, but he will come around. Eventually."

"So you're okay with us being together? Will it make you uncomfortable if we... you know kissed?" Dean asked shyly.

"Ya, I'm okay with you guys being together. And yes you can kiss, but not in front of me. You can do it when I'm not looking. And if your gonna... play, do it in your room and try not to make too much noise. I still got to sleep for an almost a full night. Don't talk about your play dates around me, I really don't want to know. So do we have an agreement?" Bobby said.

Both boys nodded and grinned. Bobby started the car and they were off. Bobby looked every so often at the boys. They were now cuddling together talking in low, hushed voices.

Dean held his arm tightly around Sam, not wanting to ever let go. He laid his chin on Sam's mop of hazel hair. Dean always loved Sam's hair; he would sometimes catch himself messing with it while Sam slept. He reached his hand out to grab Sam's, intertwining their fingers together. Dean felt this was too chick flicky, but he still held on to Sam's hand not letting go.

Sam snuggled into Dean deeper and sighed. He loved how their bodies fit together perfectly like Sam was supposed to be there. He looked up into Dean's eyes and saw nothing but love, and he was pretty sure his eyes were the same.

Dean glanced up at Bobby, making sure he wasn't looking when he gently pressed his lips to Sam's. They closed their eyes and let their lips take over from here. The kiss soon gets fierce. Their lips parted and tongues were shoved against one another. Sam's hands were on Dean's neck, while Dean's were latched onto Sam's thighs.

Bobby looked back and cleared his throat, getting their attention. They pulled apart, saliva hung from both their mouths connecting in the middle. Sam grimaced as he wiped his mouth.

"Watch your saliva level." Dean joked wiping his mouth too, making Sam blush a deep red. They laid back together against the seat

 _I hope this isn't how it's like all the time_ , Bobby thought to himself. He soon was pulling into the drive way of his home. He parks, turning around to see both boys sleeping once again with the youngest curled into Dean tightly.

"Rise and shine you idjits. We're here," Bobby called, watching them stir awake. They all got out, the boys grabbing their bags, and headed inside.

The place was more cluttered as both boys remembered. Books scattered everywhere and covered in dust. The two walked around, examining the salt lines and devil traps just to be extra cautious. When everything was set and ready, they took their bags to the room they usually shared. They didn't mind sharing, Not at all.

The room was old. It had yellow wall paper peeling from all sides. There was only one bed, but big enough to share, a yellow quilt covering it with little blue flowers surrounding the borders. The bathroom was straight across, and Bobby's room was two rooms to the left. In between the rooms was a library of sorts. Downstairs was the kitchen and finally the living room.

They set their bags on the bed and headed to the kitchen where Bobby had food ready. They ate their chicken and rice in silence. They did dishes together and headed to bed. It was short and easy... Or so they thought.

Before they even got the bedroom door shut, Dean pulled Sam into a hungry kiss. The youngest surrendered to the kiss, letting Dean do whatever he wanted. He pushed his little brother onto the bed and dove in again. Their mouths crashed, their teeth clancked, their tongues caught, and their lips swollen. Dean yanked off Sam's shirt and then his own. Sam went to reach for Dean's chest, but Dean caught his hands and put them over his head, pinning them to the bed.

Sam grunted and tried again, but his hands wouldn't move. He just wanted to feel Dean. He swung his legs on Dean's back and latched them together.

"You have to make things difficult, Sammy?" Dean teased. Sam nodded and tried his hands again. It was driving him crazy not to touch the other's body. He reached up for another kiss, but he couldn't reach up to Dean.

"Dean, please do something. You're driving me nuts here," Sam pleaded. Dean reached down and sucked on Sam's neck, right where his shoulder and neck met. He bit gently on the skin, making Sam moan in pleasure. He bit harder. Pulling away, he checked to see if he left a mark. He went back down and kissed and licked the hickey he left on Sam's smooth neck.

Dean gently pulled Sam's pants and underwear off and then his own, leaving them both naked. Sam's cock was pressed right against Dean's stomach, and Dean's cock was pressed against Sam's right thigh. Sam started to move back and forth creating a delicious friction to release pressure of Dean's member. Dean moaned into Sam's mouth vibrating their lips together.

Sam was getting hard, Dean realized. He ran his hands up Sam's legs and stopped at his crotch. He suddenly grabbed hold of Sam, making him sequel. He slowly moved back and forth, slow then fast like he did before. Sam had his eyes tightly closed shut, his hair falling over his face.

"Dean...I'm gonna...gonna cum," Sam panted. Dean slowly took his hand away and replaced it with his mouth. He sucked, wanting to drink every last drop of Sam. Then it all flooded into Dean's mouth at once. He tried hard not to gag as he swallowed. He had to admit: Sam was pretty hefty.

Sam looked confused and disgusted, yet he was on the verge of going unconscious from exhaustion. He looked down at Dean and asked thirdly, "You drank it. Why'd you drink it?"

"Because I can and I like the taste of you," Dean laughed, forgetting how inexperienced Sam was.

"What'd it taste like?" Sam asked, words slightly slurred.

"Why, you want a taste?" Dean snickered. Before Sam could answer, Dean, kissed him, forcing the bitter taste in his mouth. Sam grimaced at the bitterness, then passed out before saying anything more.

Dean laughed and slipped on a pair of underwear on Sam and then himself just in case Bobby came in. He laid next to his brother and kissed him, thinking of how much he loved him.

***

The boys woke up to a knock then Bobby' s voice saying "Wake up. We need to talk about some stuff. um... are you boys decent, can I come in? I heard Sam last night, so I'm guessing you two had fun."

Sam blushed grabbing a pair of sweats to slip on, thinking he wasn't that loud. Dean slipped on his own sweats and went to the door. Bobby looked inside cautiously, the stench of sex hanging in the room. He pretended not to notice it, clearly both boys couldn't smell it.

He came inside and sat on the wooden chair that was in the corner. He had been thinking about taking Dean on a hunt case.

"So Dean, I was wondering if you wanted to investigate with me for a hunt nearby," Bobby said.

"What about Sam? What would he do?" Dean asked, always concerned over his baby brother. Bobby sighed, that was the only problem.

"Well we won't be too far and we will come back by nightfall. Sam would have to stay here. He can't impersonate a agent yet, too young," Bobby said understanding if Dean said no. He wouldn't leave Sam by himself if he was in Dean's position.

"I don't know. When do you think you would be leaving, 'cause I'll think about it," Dean shrugged simply. He was anxious for a hunt, but didn't want to leave Sammy alone quite yet.

"Um... around noon I guess," Bobby said, glancing back to Sam.

Dean looked at Sam and then at Bobby. Bobby got the hint and left the two boys to discuss about this. Closing the door, he went to the kitchen to make breakfast for the bunch.

"Sammy, what do you think about this?" Dean asked genuinely. He wanted to know if Sam was okay with him going. He wouldn't if it bothered him.

"I don't know. I guess I want you to go because it would make you happy, but then what would happen if you got hurt, or killed?" Sam worried Dean knew, he worried about that too at times.

"I will be careful. Trust me, no one or no thing will hurt me. I'd kill 'em before they touch me," Dean said trying to coax Sam about his safety, "plus Bobby would be there, and we both know that Bobby can kick some evil butts."

Sam cracked a smile and hugs Dean tightly, like if he let go, Dean would crumble to pieces. He eased up and sighed. He really loved Dean.

"Okay I trust you. More than anyone. I love you," Sam said letting go of Dean then kissing his lips softly. Both pulled away and headed to the kitchen, stomachs growling at the delicious smell of bacon.

Dean accepted the offer from Bobby. It was 10:00 now meaning he had 2 hours to relax with his brother. Sam and he were now sitting on the couch watching a criminal show or something, neither of them really paying attention to it. Too interested in each other, but they kept it PG since Bobby was around.

The time finally came; Sam hugged both of them tightly before they left. He watched the truck pull out and disappear in the distance. Sam then checked the salt lines one more time before sitting on the couch and changing the channel to history network.

He was listening about the Egyptians when he heard a crash. He jumped, grabbing the closest gun to him. He aimed at the place where he heard the sound, cocking it ready to use if he had to.

A shadow of a body turned around the corner before disappearing quickly. Sam didn't recognize it as anyone he knew, so he fired the gun twice, taking his dad's advice "shoot first, ask questions later". The figure took the bullets, jerking it's body back. It looked up at Sam and smiled, it's fangs gleaming in the light, revealing who it really was.

A vampire. Sam dropped the gun and thought of all the ways to kill the beast. Decapitation and Dead man's blood. In the corner of Sam's eye he could see a machete on the the other side of the room. He went for it, but before he could reach it his head exploded with sudden pain and all he could see was black.

***

Dean and Bobby had gotten done quickly. They found out it was a vampire attack. Three or four at the most.

Bobby and Dean were on their way back to the house now. Dean was almost jumping out of his skin, wanting to tell Sam all about it.

They pulled in and Dean rushed out of the car to the building. He stopped shortly noticing the door open a bit. He reached for his gun, not feeling good about the situation. Bobby noticed the door too and drew his gun, mimicking Dean's concern.

Dean nudged the door open with his foot so it was completely wide. They checked the house, watching each others backs. Nothing was found, not even Sam. They searched closer and found some slight signs of struggle. Dean was freaking out by now. Who would have the nerve to fuck with his family? With his Sam?

Bobby checked all the salt lines, none of them had been disturbed beside the one by the door. He automatically figured spirits or demons out of the picture. Then also werewolves and shifters considering the door knobs were pure steel.

"Bobby, we have to find him. We have to find him, he might be hurt," Dean said frantically, "They could be hurting him at this moment. Bobby we need to hurry."

"Calm down Dean. We won't find him in your state," Bobby sighed. He didn't blame Dean. He was worried too. Why would someone or something take a 12 year old?

All of a sudden it came to Bobby. It probably wasn't a coincidence that there are vamps in town and then Sam going missing. Bobby explained to Dean his theory and they got to work. _God_ , Dean thought, _please make sure Sammy's okay_.

***

Sam woke up to darkness. He tugged at his arms only to find out he couldn't. He was tied up, laying on a bed, gagged with what seemed was a towel. He pushed the questions that rose within him down deep inside him. He tried to think of where he was and how to get free but stopped when he felt the sudden, head splitting pain shoot up his neck. He silently screamed at the pain and passed out again, falling into the darkness of unconsciousness.

***

Dean and Bobby searched everything they knew about vampires and the clues onto where they might be hiding, but to be honest they couldn't do this by themselves. They needed help finding these bastards. Bobby went outside to get a bit of fresh air, while Dean kept searching.

Every minute that passed, Dean got even more worried. He made himself think that Sam was still alive, but as timed passed the thought became slimmer and slimmer driving Dean crazy.

Bobby stood outside, knowing that he would sooner regret the decision he was about to make. Flipping his phone on, he began dialling. He still wasn't sure this was the best idea, but he had to try. For Sam.

The phone rang twice when John answered with a "hello". Bobby took a deep breaths gathering all he needed to say.

"Hey John, it's Bobby. Something happened... Sam's in trouble," Bobby said, a tinge of hope that John would be upset, but he was wrong.

"Um... I'm kinda busy up here in the windingo hunt," John said calmly. It almost convinced Bobby. Almost. But Bobby knew the real reason.

"John. I know what the boys did, they told me. Will you get over it for just a minute? We are taking about Sam here. Your son. And he is in serious trouble right now. He could possibly be dying as we speak. So every single second we waste chatting about what they did, he could be one second short of life," Bobby said, pretty ticked off. But he continued anyways, " Will you get your head out of your ass and help us save Sam, or just gonna let Sam die?"

Silence. That was all there was on the other line. Bobby had to check to see if John had hung up on him. He waited. Finally he heard John pull in a deep breath.

"What kind of trouble is he in. Is Dean okay, he hurt?" John asked. Bobby knew John loved his boys even if he was disgusted with them.

"No, Deans fine. Sam... well he was taken by vamps while me and Dean were gone," Bobby said waiting for John to say anything about him leaving Sam alone. But John didn't.

"I'll be there in two hours maybe less," John said, hanging up. He was relieved John had gotten his senses back. Damn moron was the most stubborn man Bobby knew, and he knew many stubborn people.

***

Sam woke up again still in the same position on the bed, his hands and feet securely tightened to the bed posts. The only thing Sam noticed that was different was the lamp beside the bed was on, casting a dim yellowish glow across the room.

He pulled his wrists against the restraints, grunting as the rope dug into his skin. Suddenly the door on the left side of the room opened. In came three vampires. Sam became tense, lifting his head the best he could to get a good look at them.

There was two men and one woman. The woman had dark hair with just as dark eyes. Her body was lean and so were the other guy's. The men stood on either side of her. The man to her left was blond haired with dark eyes, while the man on the right had dark hair and eyes like the woman.

The men went tense as the woman came closer to Sam. Her skin was a sickly color from the weary glow of the lamp as she sat on the bed on the left side of him.

"I heard Bobby Singer was in town, so I wanted to...give him a surprise visit. Instead, I come to find John Winchester's youngest son," said the woman, her voice velvety and smooth. Sam just continued to stare at her.

"So when I saw you, I absolutely knew I had to have you," The woman joked. She reached a hand out as if to touch him, but she doesn't. She continued instead. "My name's Elizabeth but you can call me Liz."

She seen the look Sam gave the men behind her, "That's Hank and Bruse. Don't worry about them. It would be like their not even there," She said getting closer to Sam, till she was nearly sitting on him.

She fiddled with the edge of Sam's shirt. His smaller body shuddered as her cold, lifeless fingers brushed against his skin. He was terrified. What did the bitch want with him? He shuddered again at the conclusion.

He remembered back to when he did some research about vampires. He read about how they liked to "play" with their food. Taunting them, torturing them, even raping them.

Liz saw realization in Sam's eyes and smiled," You know what I'm going to do, don't ya?" She played. Sam grimaced as she pulled his shirt over his head keeping it trapped on his bounded arms. She pulled herself over Sam's body and wrapped her her fingers in his belt loop in his jeans. She gently pulled both Sam's pants and underwear revealing his cock.

She giggled as she saw the fear in Sam's eyes. Sam couldn't believed what was going to happen. He felt dirty even though he couldn't help it. He wished Dean would hurry and save him from this sick bitch already. But, as much as Sam wished that his brother was on his way, he didn't have the slightest clue.

She slowly looked down to his cock and smiled wickedly. She slid her hands underneath Sam, making him gasp as she gently arched his back as far as he could go with the restrains on. Sam winced as his still sore ass burned from three nights before. He really hoped she didn't catch it, all he needed was her embarrassing him about it. She didn't thankfully.

Sam tried not to take pleasure in her hand slowly stricken cock. In his head he definitely wasn't, but it seemed as his cock had a mind of it's own as it hardend. She took longer strokes making him nervously pant through the towel.

His eyes kept flickering to the guys by the door that just watched. Liz slightly made a jester with her head and both men left, grins on their faces. How badly Sam wanted to smack the look off their faces was indescribable. He lost focus on the thought as Liz grabbed his ass hard, making tears threaten. He pushed them back not wanting to cry in front of her. He needed to be strong and not be the kid his instincts told him to be.

She suddenly stopped, her grin was menacing, and at that moment, Sam knew it was going to happen whether he wanted it or not. She slowly lifted her own shirt up revealing a black bra. Then was her pants, leaving her in a matching set of underwear. She slipped out of both of them and threw them to the side.

Sam stared. He had never looked at a female naked before. He noticed all the little differences between male and female body and his breath caught. He quickly realized he was staring and looked away.

She slid onto Sam's lap and slowly eased her way onto Sam's cock. Sam was literally hyperventilating now. His breaths short and ragged. She lifted up off him about 1/4 inch and slammed back onto him. They both screamed at the pain- well more like Sam did, she screamed in pleasure. Yet, Liz did it over and over. Each time making a wet slapping sound of their bodies coming together.

Sam's cock was throbbing now, ready to explode. Before he could stop it he was cumming inside her. She squealed as the cum filled her. Sam was crying now. The intensity finally washing over him.

Liz got up and left without another word. The boy knew the next time she would come to see him would be to feed. He laid there in the cum covered bed and cried. He cried and cried and cried thinking of Dean. How he wouldn't be able to say good bye before he died and he wouldn't be able to make it up to their father. He cried till unconsciousness took over

***

John arrived, surprising Dean. The young Winchester could feel the rage burn inside him for what John did to Sam, but he put it aside. Sam. He had to focus on saving Sam even if it meant to cooperate with their father.

They discussed the research they collected, and decided on two places where they could be. One was the Morgan' s run down Barn on left side of town or the abandoned cabin by the stream where two of the dead bodies were found. Bobby decided to go alone to the Morgan Barn while John and Dean took the cabin.

They headed their separate ways, stocked with plenty of syringes filled with dead man's blood and two machetes each. Dean and John stayed silent the whole way, focused on saving Sam. ' _Why is dad he helping us?_  ,' Dean thought. As if John could read his mind he answered.

"I love you boys no matter what. If you were ever caught in the same situation I would do the same... even if I was pissed off at you too. Please don't think I would let you boys die."

The rest of the ride was quiet. Dean left it at what his father said, running it through his mind over and over again. Maybe his dad really meant what he said, but then why would he hit Sam? He pushed the thought away as they came to the cabin. He needed to focus on saving Sam and only that. The cabin was a one floor old, run-down, decaying, shitty hell of a place, but what could you expect for the building that was supposedly not been used in over 60 years? The floors were wood, making a small clank every time they took a step. So much for being sneaky...

Dean and his father split up, John taking the living room, kitchen and bathroom while Dean was to check the two bedrooms. Dean aimed his machete as he walked, cautious and alert. He appeared at the first bedroom door, without hesitation quickly opened it.

Inside were three humans, each tied to a bed post. Dean looked closely at the victims. One man and two women, but no Sammy. Dean's heart lurched. They usually kept all their prey together, but where was Sam?

Dean quickly went over to them, he untied them and told them to stay put. He would get John or Bobby to get them, but he had to find Sam. Maybe he was somewhere else in the cabin?

He turned and walked out the first bedroom, leaving the people huddling in the corner. John caught Dean's eye from across the room. Dean gestured to the room indicating there were survivors. John nodded and continued searching.

Dean prayed before he opened the door to the second room, that Sammy was in there. He was. Sam was lying on a bed much like the one in the other room, unconscious.

"Sammy!" Dean ran to the bed and started sawing on the binding that held his little brother to the bed, with his machete. He looked closer at Sam's body.

Sam was only in his underwear, cuts and bruises covered his chest, arms, and thighs. His abused chest heaved up and down, proving he was still breathing.

Dean could feel all kinds of emotions wash over him, and suddenly a tear slipped, down his cheek and onto Sam's chest, just missing a massive cut that led from his left shoulder to his navel. He felt so helpless, like he could of protected his brother from this.

"Dad!" Dean called trying to wipe the tear path from his face. His dad came rushing in, but stopped abruptly when he seen Sam. He stared at his youngest son's body while he went to sit next to Dean on the other side of the bed. John looked down at Sam. He too was trying to hide the tears that wanted to escape.

"Sammy. Oh my God Sammy. I'm so sorry," John mumbled stroking Sam's long hair from his eyes . Dean watched as his dad slowly broke. The older Winchester son had never seen his father like this. He was amazed that his dad could even get this way.

Their little dysfunctional family sat there together for a couple minutes, relieved that Sam was okay. Bruised and cut more than ever, but still okay. But not for long, 'cause that's when the vampires came.

John and Dean sprung into action. Machetes flying. John had already killed the first one within a second, but soon another lunged back at him. Then another went after Dean. Its teeth were coming straight for him, almost getting a chance to bite before he swung the machete down on its head. It's body and head in two different parts of the room.

John was now on his second, shortly slaying the beast, leaving it in a bloody mess. There was only one left. A blond woman with dark hazy eyes. She grinned as she looked between all three of the Winchesters. Dean glanced at his father to see his reaction. John had glossy eyes, but every bit was filled with hate.

"Well, hello there. I was just about to have some fun. Would you like to join me?" She asked with an innocent tone. It made Dean cringe at what she meant by "fun". Fun was what she did to Sammy. Again he had to push the tears back as he thought of Sam screaming for his big brother as she tortured him.

"Actually we were just gonna pick up Sam and be on our way," John said in a terifying calm voice, it made Dean slightly shiver at the sound.

"I can't let you do that. Sam is too valuable for you to take. His blood is somehow better than anyone I've ever tasted. As selfish as I am, I'm going to keep him for myself," She said, smiling admirably at Sam, who was slumped on the bed still unconscious.

She took a small step toward causing Dean to tensed automatically. He needed a plan to take this bitch down. She didn't seem like the ordinary vamp to him, so he obviously knew it would be somewhat harder to kill her.

Dean quickly gave John a hand signal to circle around and kill it from behind. John nodded and attempted to distract her.

"Why did you pick Sam? Why go through all this work for a small scrawny kid?" John asked slowly circling around her. He made it look so casual Dean thought.

"I didn't even know he would be at Bobby' s. I came for a unexpected visit and he was just there, and, of course, I would want John Winchester' s son. One less to deal with," She said not even realizing John moved.

Dean really hoped this would work. He just wanted to kill the thing that hurt his brother and go home. The thing was Dean wasn't even mad, somehow he only felt worried. Worried that this wouldn't work. He tried to shake the feeling, but it didn't budge.

"Why would you hurt him instead of just killing him?" John asked. He already knew the answer. Vampires like to play with their food. That's how they get their kicks. It disgusted both Dean and John.

"Oh 'cause it was so fun, of course. Hearing him scream and beg me to stop as I carved him, but just stopping at the sign of of my teeth. That shut him up. Then I tried so hard to get him to tell where you and your son were, but he decided then not to talk. You have a very persistent boy, John, he wouldn't even talk when I pulled out a tooth out of that pretty little mouth of his." She snickered.

That definitely did it. Somehow all of the anger flooded over Dean in that brief second causing him to charge at the bitch without thinking. He raised the matchete and took one swing. She was laughing, then all of a sudden she wasn't there. It was like she flew out of thin air.

"Dean, what the hell? I could have killed her, instead you go and scare her off. Never mind, let's just get Sam to the house," John said. They carefully clothed then carried Sam to the car. Dean positioned them so that Dean was in the back with Sam's head in his lap.

They got to Bobby' s house quickly, with Bobby waiting outside for them. He hadn't found a thing at the barn, so he hoped Sam was there at the cabin and that Dean and John were okay too.

John pulled right in front of Bobby. Bobby glanced to the back seat where Sam was passed out and instantly helped to get him inside. As he held onto the boys arms he noticed his shirt and pants were torn to shreds and soaked in blood.

They hassled him inside and onto the cleared table. Bobby got the first aid kit and got busy working on Sam. He tore off the remaining clothes leaving only his underwear. He took a rag and ever so delicately washed the blood off his body. After the cuts were clean Bobby spread ointment on all the cuts and put some ice packs on the most major bruises.

They left Sam to rest on the table like that for the rest of the night. They all felt guilty about Sam getting hurt. They all worried he lost to much blood. They felt miserable watching Sam like this. And most of all they felt pure love for Sam warm their bodies.

***

All Sam remembered was Liz coming back not to kill him but to torture him. She wanted to know where John and Dean were. Sam wouldn't let her touch Dean no matter what, so he kept quiet. He let her hurt him till he blacked out from the pain and blood loss. It cost him some cuts, bruises, and a tooth, but at least Dean would be safe from her.

Sam remembered coming back to consciousness to see his brother and father fighting some vampires, Hank, Bruse, and some other guy. He wanted to yell or warn them of Liz, but he couldn't make a sound. He fell back into unconsciousness unwillingly.

He faded in and out as they drove. He realized he wasn't in the bed anymore. He tried to open his eyes, but they only opened so much, but through them he could see Dean. His body was in pain, but he was relieved that his big brother saved him again. He could only take so much as he fell into blackness again.

He could feel hands on him. Spreading a medicine of some kind on his cuts. Then soon cold cloth on bruised pieces of skin. He couldn't open his eyes, he was too weak, but he heard the rough voice of Bobby's. He relaxed instantly, knowing he was in good hands. He was so tired that he couldn't focus on anything for very long. He accepted the blackness as it swallowed him into himself.

Sam woke up to the sobs of his brother. He could open his eyes now, but the light was too bright. He let his eyes adjust before he opened them entirely. Feeling a sudden flurry of dizziness, he tried ignoring it and looked at his brother.

Dean was on the right side of Sam. His face red, his eyes puffy, his shoulders shaking. Sam didn't know what to do. He couldn't move without screaming in pain and he couldn't barely open his eyes.

"Dean?" Sam said in a straggly voice from not using it in a while. He barely recognized it to be his. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Dean?"

Dean's head whipped up, with a smile on his face. Sam tried his best and managed a small smile too. He loved Dean so much he couldn't put it into words.

"Sammy. Oh my God I love you so much. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. Bobby and Dad are looking for the bitch that hurt you. We will find her. She doesn't stand a chance. I'm so so so sorry Sammy. I won't ever let it happen again. I love you more than anything in the world." Dean cried. He stroked Sam's hair as he rambled on.

"Dean, why is dad here? I thought he hated us," Sam said once Dean was done. Dean smiled warmly making Sam's smile wider.

"Bobby called him once we knew we couldn't do it alone. He came as soon as he could Sammy, just to help you. He told me that he would do anything to protect us even if he gets pissed at us." Dean explained. Sam processed it in his mind. He was glad their dad didn't hate them. Sam still loved his dad even if he did hit him. Actually the bruise was completely forgotten my now, replaced by new pain.

That's when Sam felt it. The pain spread all through his body in agonizing jolts of pain. He gave a soft groan and winced at the aching in him. Dean gripped tighter to Sam's hand. Sam's legs, arms, and chest burned, but he stayed still as best he could.

"Talk... Talk. Distract me from the pain, please Dean." Sam whined through gritted teeth.

"Like what?" Dean said terrified. He wasn't one to be all comforting and stuff on Que.

"Tell me about you. What you thought when I was gone." Sam said. He nudged the gum of his missing tooth and pain now shot from his mouth.

"Um... I missed you like crazy. All I could think about was looking for you. The way you smile, the way you blush when you get embarrassed, the way you cuddled with me when we were younger." Dean said tears slipped down his face. It wasn't working, it only made his heart hurt with sorrow. He needed something else to distract him, and he knew just what.

Sam pulled Dean toward him by his shirt, and crashed their lips together. Every ounce of his body hurt, but he was soon slightly distracted. He pulled his focus to kissing Dean, to the memory of Dean kissing him, to the lessons Dean taught him.

Their tongues intertwined harder, brushing against the sore gums, but Sam welcomed the pain. His body didn't hurt as much, as long as he was touching Dean. Sam ripped Dean's button up shirt off of his brother, revealing the golden tan of his brothers muscled chest. He ran his hands against the skin, feeling every scar on his stomach. Dean broke their kiss. He licked and sucked along Sam's jaw to his ear. He sucked on his ear making Sam moan. He let go of his flesh and made a trail down his little brother's body.

"Sammy when you are all better, I want to take it a step further okay?" Dean said, lust in his green beautiful eyes. Sam nodded wanting to take that step too. They heard the sound of the truck in the driveway. Dean kissed Sam one last time and moved away pretending to check Sam's cuts.

John and Bobby both come through the door had smiles on their faces. That probably meant a good thing.

"Did you kill it?" Dean asked, every nerve in his body was waiting for the answer. John's smile widened answering the question itself. Dean beamed with happiness.

"Sammy. Thank God your okay. I was worried sick boy," Bobby said, noticing Sam was awake. John and him walked over to the table he was laying on. Bobby looked back at Sam who was wincing again."How bad is it? 1-10."

"Definitely an 8," Sam said with a grunt. He tried to sit up, but six hands pulled him back down.

"No way your are getting up. We'll carry you to Dean's bedroom and you'll stay there till your ready and recovered," Bobby said. He glanced at John then at Dean. Each person grabbing a part of Sam, lifting together. A pain shot through Sam, yet he tried to keep from screaming as they walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Jeez you weigh more than I thought Sammy," Dean joked, "You need to stop growing," Then they left Sam alone to rest, but he couldn't sleep.

"Dean, can you stay with me? I'm not tired at all," Sam said right before Dean went out the door. Dean turned and nodded. He made his way to the bed, situating so he was right next to Sam while making sure not to hurt him, "When you said that you wanted to take us a step up, what did you mean exactly?"

"Um... Well you know, a step up, further into our... relationship."

"No, I don't know. How can it go farther?" Sam asked curiously.

"Never mind if you don't want to you don't have to," Dean said stiffly.

"No, I want to. It's just, how?" Sam said.

"By... by having sex," Dean's managed to say in a whisper.

Sam's breath caught. He hadn't thought about that. Yes he thought about Dean while Liz... did that, but he never thought about actually doing it.

"Still if you feel uncomfortable about it, then we won't do it," Dean said quickly.

"No, no I want to. I want to do it... with you," Sam said liking the idea. Dean lit up with excitement.

"You want to, you really want to? We will once your ready," Dean said. He sighed and leaned over to Sam, and whispered, "Just because I can't touch you now, doesn't mean I can't make you feel it."

"I thought about you every second you were gone. I imagined about being with you, doing stuff we probably shouldn't, but I couldn't stop thinking of your dick. It twitching as I sucked hard on it that one night playing over and over in my mind like a rated R movie. The taste of your cum lingering in my mouth, the sweet and salty taste was like never before. Then every once in a while I would jerk off imagining me inside you. Me inside your tiny little virgin ass," Dean whispered untill Sam interrupted him.

"Okay Dean I get it. You want me to cum without you touching me, but something you said made me think. What is the clear definition of... virgin?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Um... I guess someone who hadn't ever had sex." Dean said eyeing Sam who was blushing, "Sammy, have you had sex before, when, who?"

"Not willingly," Sam muttered. Dean froze, "When the vampires took me... the blond lady...she ...well she did it to me. I didn't want to tell you cause I was scared you would... I don't know, think of me differently. I thought of you the whole time."

"Sammy, oh Sammy I'm going to..." Dean paused and let out a short laugh "well I guess I can't kill her, and I would never blame you. You got raped for heavens sake, that's the last I would think."

"Don't say that. It feels... gross when you say it like that. I didn't like it, not one bit, but I'm fine. It didn't hurt too bad, so I will do it with you. I guess I'm not a virgin for you but your definitely a virgin either," Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess not," Dean paused and chuckled, "Actually our asses are still virgin, but your gonna be the one receiving. Hate to tell you but I'm the one in control little brother."

"Do you think it will hurt?" Sam asked. He worried about that.

"I don't know, but once you can't handle it, we're done," Dean said.

"Okay, I trust you Dean. You wouldn't hurt me," Sam yawned, rubbing his eye tiredly.

"Now you need to sleep. I'll stay with you. I love you, Sammy." Dean said stroking Sam's cheek. Sam who all of a sudden felt tired fell asleep shortly after.

***

Sam and Dean woke up to their father staring at them. He was smiling for some reason. They stared back at him, but he still didn't say anything.

"Boys. I need to tell you something," John paused ,"I don't hate you for being together. It's I guess my fault, I had it drilled into your brain to relie on each other. I'm glad you have each other. I'm now okay with you being together, I realized that no one can get closer than you two."

\---------------------------

Short Summary: Sam and Dean finally have their moment. Sam isn't sure about it, but Dean convinces him that it's okay. In Sam's point of view (just to mix it up).

Dean and I were sitting on the bed at the Rusty's Motel. Dad had left an hour ago to investigate a possible werewolf case, and left us to a room to ourselves. He started getting two rooms now that he knew about Dean and my "relationship". He didn't judge us anymore, which was a relief, but he never treated us quite the same. He gave us weird looks when he thought we weren't looking.

Dean's glare from the other side of the bed brought me back to the present. I was healed completely from the vampire attack, so he was now starting to touch me again. He moved his hand to my face, brushing my cheek with his rough hands. We smiled at each other for what felt like forever. I focused on his lips, those soft red lips of a God, the lips that I wanted to kiss till they were numb.

As if Dean read my thoughts, he leaned into a kiss. I inch closer to him to get a better angle. My mind went back to when he had taught me to kiss in the first place.

Dean's tongue slipped into my mouth brushing against my missing tooth, making me shudder. He smiled against my lips, stroking his tongue harder in my mouth. Both our tongues were soon intertwined with each other.

I pulled back forgetting to breathe. I sucked in as much air as I could before diving back to Dean. He chuckled, vibrating my lips together. The kiss grew more fierce by the second.

Without pulling away Dean pushed me gently, so my back was against the covers of the bed. His hands moved up my legs to the rim of my shirt. His fingers teased the skin below my navel, tickling it. He pulled the shirt half way up, revealing the skin from the edge of my jeans to my nipples.

He pulled off, kissing my jaw, down my neck, and down to my nipples. He circled his tongue around the nub, making sure not to actually touch it. Dean new how much this drove me crazy. I squirmed, not being able to stop it with my head thrown back.

With a sudden movement, he bit down on it. Not hard to hurt too much, but enough to make me sequel. His other hand was rubbing the other nipple, along rhythm with his tongue.

My hands were gripping so hard to the bed that they started to cramp. I loosened my grip, giving Dean the perfect opportunity to take advantage of my body. Of course, he noticed and did exactly that.

One of his hands moved underneath me, and gently pulled my pants and underwear down my knees. He slowly raised up and disrobed himself. We were now both naked laying against each other.

I looked over to Dean, who had that look in his eyes: the look of pure lust. I knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to have sex.

When I was still pretty banged up from the vampires, I had promised to have sex with Dean once I was healed. Now that I was all healed, I had thought it over. I had already turned him down twice now. It was just I didn't know how it would turn out in the end. Dean was my brother. How much would that change if we did do it together? And there was also the thought of what if Dean didn't think I was good? What if I was the worst at having sex?

Dean gave an encouraging smile to me. I knew he hated chick flick moments, but we really needed to talk about it. I took a deep breath, running what I wanted to say through my mind.

"Dean, I don't know," I said. His eyes had a slight change to them. Disappointment.

"Sammy, Why are you so all of a sudden freaked about it? I thought you wanted to do it with me" Dean said. He settled his hand on my bare thigh. I bit my lip, not knowing what to say.

"I'm scared, Dean. What if you don't like having sex with me? What if it disgusts you so much you can't look at me the same?" I blurted out. Well honesty is the best policy, right? Dean's lips parted in a smile, that he was clearly trying to hide.

"Oh Sammy, I would never do that. Even if you were the worst at having sex. I would still love you, lousy or not." Dean said. I blushed at the words, still not sure. Then I noticed the quick change in his eyes. The one look you get when you know your gonna get it. This scared me a tad.

"If you're not going to decide on your own maybe you need a little push. Come here!" Dean said in a low growl pulling me to him. He put me over his knee pinning me there. The terrible memory of Dean spanking me weeks go came rushing in my mind.

"Dean, what the fuck? Let me go. Dean don't." I whined. My ass hadn't hurt anymore, but I had bruises for days. I turned my head to look at Dean, he was smiling. I tried to get away again, but it was useless.

"I am not going to spank you, so calm down. I just want to convince you that it would be okay. I would never hurt you." Dean said running a hand on my ass. His hand was surprisingly cold against my body. He cupped my left butt cheek tenderly and started thumbing along my crack. I froze. What was he going to do?

"Do you trust me, Sammy?" Dean said ever so softly. I cautiously nodded. I do trust my brother, but I didn't know where he was going at with this. He removed his hand and reached for something from under the bed. I saw a flash of silver but had no idea what it was.

"Sammy, I'm ganna stretch you out. If it hurts please tell me and I'll stop. I just want to have you see what it would somewhat feel like. If you want to continue to the real thing then okay," Dean said softly. My breathing calmed a bit, and I relaxed. Dean poured something on the entrance. It was cold. Dean felt me tense, so he explained what it was. " This is lube. It's supposed to stop some of the friction so it doesn't hurt too much."

All of a sudden Dean had a finger in me. I jumped at the sudden action. My eyes flew open and my breathing sped up again. It felt weird. The burning was faint, but still there. His finger wiggled inside me, making me groan. I didn't even know what it was for.

Dean slid his finger in and out. When he was sure that one was fine, he added a second finger. I gasped at the tightness. He slipped in and out proceeding the process. Dean let out a big gust of air like he was holding it.

"I have to add a third. Are you okay so far?" Dean asked. I didn't answer. My mind was all over the place. Was this what it felt like to Liz? I pushed the thought away, noticing I was getting hard from this.

Dean noticed he spread his legs so my cock was in between his thighs. He pinned my arms to my back with his elbow, as his hand went down to my groin. He gripped hold of me and started pumping along with the thrusts of his fingers. He added the third. It was unbelievable. The burn was almost gone now. I felt so good. I let a moan slipped from my lips.

"So do you still not want to do it?" Dean joked. I shook my head no. I didn't think my voice would work. Dean eased his fingers out of me. I felt strangely empty. He let go of me, letting me sit up. Dean looked at my red flushed face and brushed my long sweaty hair out of my eyes.

Dean positioned me in his lap. It felt awkward in the position, but I had to ask. " Dean, do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course, I do little brother. I looked up how to do it. I wouldn't do it completely unknown." Dean smirked. "You ready?"

I nodded. I was ready. My fears about it had disappeared. Dean lifted me up by the waist. His cock was right at the rim of me. He slowly entered me. He was much bigger than the fingers. I situated the best I could on his lap.

"So tight, Sammy," Dean remarked. His hands dug into my sides. My ass burned all around Dean's impressive length.

"Get ready. It might hurt." Dean mumbled. Then he thrust hard into me. I screamed as he hit my prostate. He smoothed my hair as I buckled over. The pain shot right through my stomach to the rest of my body.

"Do you want me to stop?" Dean said with worry. I eagerly shook my head. I didn't mind the pain, it was in a good way. Dean softly pulled out and in a couple times, like he did with the fingers. Then two or three hard ones. I was out of breath now, and Dean was hard inside of me, I could feel it.

"I'm close, Sammy. I'm so close" Dean grunted in my ear, making the hair there tickle my neck. Not even three minutes later Dean was coming in me. The hot liquid flooding inside me, warming me up. It took me over the edge. I saw fireworks and was coming all over the both of us.

Dean slid out of me and plopped down next to me. He was panting, with sweat dripping off him. I rolled over to my stomach. My ass was now throbbing, I knew it would be sore for a while. Dean laughed as he watched me squirm.

"Was it bad?" I asked. Dean shook his head and laughed.

"It was so perfect, Sammy." He said turning to kiss my forehead. With that, we fell asleep with me in Dean's arms. Right where I wanted to stay, forever and ever and ever.


	3. Big Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean finally have their moment. Sam isn't sure about it, but Dean convinces him that it's okay. In Sam's point of view (just to mix it up).

Dean and I were sitting on the bed at the Rusty's Motel. Dad had left an hour ago to investigate a possible werewolf case, and left us to a room to ourselves. He started getting two rooms now that he knew about Dean and my "relationship". He didn't judge us anymore, which was a relief, but he never treated us quite the same. He gave us weird looks when he thought we weren't looking.

Dean's glare from the other side of the bed brought me back to the present. I was healed completely from the vampire attack, so he was now starting to touch me again. He moved his hand to my face, brushing my cheek with his rough hands. We smiled at each other for what felt like forever. I focused on his lips, those soft red lips of a God, the lips that I wanted to kiss till they were numb.

As if Dean read my thoughts, he leaned into a kiss. I inch closer to him to get a better angle. My mind went back to when he had taught me to kiss in the first place.

Dean's tongue slipped into my mouth brushing against my missing tooth, making me shudder. He smiled against my lips, stroking his tongue harder in my mouth. Both our tongues were soon intertwined with each other.

I pulled back forgetting to breathe. I sucked in as much air as I could before diving back to Dean. He chuckled, vibrating my lips together. The kiss grew more fierce by the second.

Without pulling away Dean pushed me gently, so my back was against the covers of the bed. His hands moved up my legs to the rim of my shirt. His fingers teased the skin below my navel, tickling it. He pulled the shirt half way up, revealing the skin from the edge of my jeans to my nipples.

He pulled off, kissing my jaw, down my neck, and down to my nipples. He circled his tongue around the nub, making sure not to actually touch it. Dean knew how much this drove me crazy. I squirmed, not being able to stop it with my head thrown back.

With a sudden movement, he bit down on it. Not hard to hurt too much, but enough to make m squeal. His other hand was rubbing the other nipple, along rhythm with his tongue.

My hands were gripping so hard to the bed that they started to cramp. I loosened my grip, giving Dean the perfect opportunity to take advantage of my body. Of course, he noticed and did exactly that.

One of his hands moved underneath me, and gently pulled my pants and underwear down my knees. He slowly raised up and disrobed himself. We were now both naked laying against each other.

I looked over to Dean, who had that look in his eyes: the look of pure lust. I knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to have sex.

When I was still pretty banged up from the vampires, I had promised to have sex with Dean once I was healed. Now that I was all healed, I had thought it over. I had already turned him down twice now. It was just I didn't know how it would turn out in the end. Dean was my brother. How much would that change if we did do it together? And there was also the thought of what if Dean didn't think I was good? What if I was the worst at having sex?

Dean gave an encouraging smile to me. I knew he hated chick flick moments, but we really needed to talk about it. I took a deep breath, running what I wanted to say through my mind.

"Dean, I don't know," I said. His eyes had a slight change to them. Disappointment.

"Sammy, Why are you so all of a sudden freaked about it? I thought you wanted to do it with me" Dean said. He settled his hand on my bare thigh. I bit my lip, not knowing what to say.

"I'm scared, Dean. What if you don't like having sex with me? What if it disgusts you so much you can't look at me the same?" I blurted out. Well honesty is the best policy, right? Dean's lips parted in a smile, that he was clearly trying to hide.

"Oh Sammy, I would never do that. Even if you were the worst at having sex. I would still love you, lousy or not." Dean said. I blushed at the words, still not sure. Then I noticed the quick change in his eyes. The one look you get when you know your gonna get it. This scared me a tad.

"If you're not going to decide on your own maybe you need a little push. Come here!" Dean said in a low growl pulling me to him. He put me over his knee pinning me there. The terrible memory of Dean spanking me weeks ago came rushing in my mind.

"Dean, what the fuck? Let me go. Dean doesn't." I whined. My ass hadn't hurt anymore, but I had bruises for days. I turned my head to look at Dean, he was smiling. I tried to get away again, but it was useless.

"I am not going to spank you so calm down. I just want to convince you that it would be okay. I would never hurt you." Dean said running a hand on my ass. His hand was surprisingly cold against my body. He cupped my left butt cheek tenderly and started thumbing along my crack. I froze. What was he going to do?

"Do you trust me, Sammy?" Dean said ever so softly. I cautiously nodded. I do trust my brother, but I didn't know where he was going at with this. He removed his hand and reached for something from under the bed. I saw a flash of silver but had no idea what it was.

"Sammy, I'm gonna stretch you out. If it hurts please tell me and I'll stop. I just want to have you see what it would somewhat feel like. If you want to continue to the real thing then okay," Dean said softly. My breathing calmed a bit, and I relaxed. Dean poured something on the entrance. It was cold. Dean felt me tense, so he explained what it was. " This is lube. It's supposed to stop some of the friction so it doesn't hurt too much."

All of a sudden Dean had a finger in me. I jumped at the sudden action. My eyes flew open and my breathing sped up again. It felt weird. The burning was faint, but still there. His finger wiggled inside me, making me groan. I didn't even know what it was for.

Dean slid his finger in and out. When he was sure that one was fine, he added a second finger. I gasped at the tightness. He slipped in and out proceeding the process. Dean let out a big gust of air like he was holding it.

"I have to add a third. Are you okay so far?" Dean asked. I didn't answer. My mind was all over the place. Was this what it felt like to Liz? I pushed the thought away, noticing I was getting hard from this.

Dean noticed he spread his legs so my cock was in between his thighs. He pinned my arms to my back with his elbow, as his hand went down to my groin. He gripped hold of me and started pumping along with the thrusts of his fingers. He added the third. It was unbelievable. The burn was almost gone now. I felt so good. I let a moan slipped from my lips.

"So do you still not want to do it?" Dean joked. I shook my head no. I didn't think my voice would work. Dean eased his fingers out of me. I felt strangely empty. He let go of me, letting me sit up. Dean looked at my red flushed face and brushed my long sweaty hair out of my eyes.

Dean positioned me in his lap. It felt awkward in the position, but I had to ask. " Dean, do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course, I do little brother. I looked up how to do it. I wouldn't do it completely unknown." Dean smirked. "You ready?"

I nodded. I was ready. My fears about it had disappeared. Dean lifted me up by the waist. His cock was right at the rim of me. He slowly entered me. He was much bigger than the fingers. I situated the best I could on his lap.

"So tight, Sammy," Dean remarked. His hands dug into my sides. My ass burned all around Dean's impressive length.

"Get ready. It might hurt." Dean mumbled. Then he thrust hard into me. I screamed as he hit my prostate. He smoothed my hair as I buckled over. The pain shot right through my stomach to the rest of my body.

"Do you want me to stop?" Dean said with worry. I eagerly shook my head. I didn't mind the pain, it was in a good way. Dean softly pulled out and in a couple times, like he did with the fingers. Then two or three hard ones. I was out of breath now, and Dean was hard inside of me, I could feel it.

"I'm close, Sammy. I'm so close" Dean grunted in my ear, making the hair there tickle my neck. Not even three minutes later Dean was coming in me. The hot liquid flooding inside me, warming me up. It took me over the edge. I saw fireworks and was coming all over the both of us.

Dean slid out of me and plopped down next to me. He was panting, with sweat dripping off him. I rolled over to my stomach. My ass was now throbbing, I knew it would be sore for a while. Dean laughed as he watched me squirm.

"Was it bad?" I asked. Dean shook his head and laughed.

"It was so perfect, Sammy." He said turning to kiss my forehead. With that, we fell asleep with me in Dean's arms. Right where I wanted to stay, forever and ever and ever.


	4. Carried Away Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are on a hunt. Sam is now 15 and Dean is 19, and they still share a bond that's not brotherly. On the road, the brothers get caught by police, doing something they shouldn't be doing. (Sam's pov)

Dean and I were on our way to Florida for a hunt that Dad sent us on. Dad's been trusting us enough to send us on hunts by ourselves. With Dean being 19 and me being 15, he thought we were going to be good on our own.

It has been three years since Dad found out about me and Dean being together, and I remember the first time he told us that he was okay with us being, you know together. That was after they saved me from the vampires that kidnapped me, tortured me, and frankly raped me.

Dean and I were still together, but even closer. We've already had sex and all that, and talked about it. We are both okay with it, but most of all, we love each other more than anything and sex is just another way of saying it.

It has been a total of 28 hours since we touched each other, and it was driving me crazy. At the age of 15, I started feeling different. Like you know, down there, and well, to say the least, I can't last long without touching Dean. Dean likes to call it horny, but I don't know what to call it. Damn Hormones.

I glanced between the road and Dean a couple times, the feeling washing over me again. My cock throbbed with want, but I tried to ignore it. Shuffling in my seat, I suddenly felt uncomfortable. Dean gave a short chuckle as he gave a side glance at me.

"Watch the damn road, you idiot." I snapped as a blush crept on my cheeks. Dean looked back at the road with a smile still plastered on his face. I reached down to my groin to relieve some of the stiffness, but before I even reached to the fabric of my jeans, Dean grabbed my wrist.

"No Sam, don't mess with it. It will only get worst if you touch." Dean said, not letting go. He struggled to keep from laughing as a gave a sort of brief whine. He continued " Here do something to keep your mind off it. Um... review the Demon Exersism with me."

"Can I touch you. Please! It might go away if I do. It has before at least, you know just get it over with. I just want to touch every part of you," I blurted out, the want driving me over the edge of sanity. He smiled and gave a hesitant nod for a go ahead.

He kept his eyes on the road as I unbuckled my seat belt. I crawled the best way I could onto his lap, facing towards him yet just out of the way for him to see the road. I brushed my hands up his shirt, feeling every bump and scar on his chest until I found his nipples and gently gave a tug to each nub. He pushed his lips together and made a thin line to keep him from making noise. His eyes were trained on the road.

My cock was half hard now, and my hungry side was leaning by a thread. I tried to keep it in, but all control slipped away was Dean gave a brief whimper.

My hands frantically slithered down to Dean's pants and popped the button undone. Dean looked cautiously between me, the opening to his pants, and to the road.

"Sammy, what do you think you're doing? I'm kind of trying to drive here. This isn't a good time. Can you wait till we get to a gas station at least?" Dean said.

"Dean, I just can't resist that gorgeous cock of yours. All slick with pre-come just makes my mouth water. I want it now." I said. Over the years I learned to talk Dean style. Forcefully with some lust of sex in there too. Dean's eyes widen like he was surprised.

"But I'm driving. What if I wreck or something." Dean said hands gripping the steering wheel tighter than necessary.

"Then you will have to focus on the road, won't ya," I said with a chuckle. I didn't wait for him to answer as I pulled his cock out. I held it in my hand as I got situated. Just like I predicted, it was already slicked with pre-come. I positioned my hands right below his balls as I took him in my mouth. First just sucking, then started tonguing around the tender places.

Dean jumped and swerved off our lane as I accidentally grazed my teeth on sensitive skin. I heard faint honks as Dean struggled to get back on our side. I continued to tease the head of his cock as Dean impatiently pulled off on the shoulder and gave an impatient sigh.

I looked up as Dean hurriedly pulled his pants up and pushed me to the passenger side. I looked around to see blue and red lights from a cop car. I swore silently as I gave an apologetic look to my brother, but he ignored me as we watched the cop pull over behind us.

We sat silently as a mid-forty guy came to the driver's window which Dean was rolling down. The guy was lanky with a bald spot showing in the back of his head, not exactly the most attractive man out there, I noted. He cleared his throat before asking Dean for regurgitation and license.

Dean reached over to the glove compartment that was in front of me. He swatted my knees to the side and grabbed the car papers, not taking precise care to the action. He handed them to the officer and fiddled with his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Do you know why I pulled you over um... Mr. Winchester?" He said in a husky voice glancing at the papers.

"Um well my idiotic brother, here, freaked out over a bug in the car and I lost control. I'm sorry about that," Dean lied with an agitated glance towards me. I looked at the officer who didn't look convinced, but he didn't push on. He gave Dean and me a brief lecture before getting in his car and leaving. Once he was out of view, Dean whipped his head towards me. He was pissed. I could tell by the flame of rage ignited in his eyes. His grip on the steering wheel also gave it away, causing his knuckles to turn white.

"That's what I was fucking talking about. Why couldn't you have just waited? Now I had to put up with that son of a bitch. And you can't just fucking give me a blow job while I'm fucking driving. What if I crashed and gotten us killed, then what Sam?" Dean yelled. Even though I was about the same height as him, he still made me feel small in times like this. I bit my bottom lip as I thought about how stupid I was.

"I'm sorry Dean. I was being a... 'stupid horny kid' like you said before." I said with a broken voice referring back to when I first told him my "issues". I didn't notice the tears that started rolling down my face until everything was blurry. Dean stiffened as the first few tears came.

"Sammy... oh Sammy don't cry. It... I'm sorry. I know it's weird at first to go through puberty, I've been through it too. I'm sorry for calling you a horny kid. You just need to learn to control it." Dean said. When I didn't give an answer, he turned the key and headed to the closest motel. I didn't look at Dean for the rest of the way to the motel, just watched as the scenery changed as we flew by with the Impala. I fell asleep with embarrassment still running through my head.

I don't know how long I slept, but I woke to Dean half carrying me to the motel. Dean stopped as he seen my eyes open. He sighed with relief and let me walk by myself. "You wouldn't wake up, and I didn't want you to sleep in the car, so I tried to carry you to the bed," Dean said ending with a chuckle. The same chuckle I have been dying to hear. He continued when I didn't say anything. "So how do you feel... Well I mean down there"

"Um... still stiff, why?" I said warmth rising in my cheeks as I almost forgot.

Dean sighed and hurried me towards the room he got. I looked at the surroundings as Dean put salt lines up. The walls were a peachy color with brown carpet. On the far left was a king bed with caramel colored bed sheets. Dean usually got us a single bed room for two reasons. One: it saves us money, and two: we usually end up in one bed anyway.

When I was little, I would have nightmares, but Dean was always there to chase them away. We would snuggle together for months, and well, it just has become a routine now. I always feel safer with Dean holding me close, always knowing he loves me more than anything.

Dean's touch brought me back to the present as he pulled me to the bed. Our lips were locked onto each other before we even made it to the bed. Dean picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waists, so my full weight was on him. He held me close to him as he pulled his mouth away from mine.

He put his lips on the crook of my neck, sucking and kissing the tender skin. I moved my head to the side to give him a better angle. His teeth were gently nipping my neck finding my sweet spot as a let out a moan. I could feel that there would be a slight bruise there in the morning. I let my head fall back giving up to Dean.

Dean took this advantage as he slowly eased me onto the bed, my legs still wrapped around him. He led slobbery kisses down my neck, to my collar bone and to the first button of my shirt. His teeth undid each button till it was eventually completely unbuttoned. Dean went back to my neck giving a lot more gentler kisses this time. His lips were like feathers on my skin, soft and light.

I could feel my cock strain against my jeans as Dean continued. He suddenly stopped, looking down at the tent in my pants and letting out a God damn sexy laugh.

"Little Sammy feeling left out? Maybe I should take care of that, don't you think?" Dean smirked sliding just my jeans down to my knees. His hand rubbed gingerly on my covered cock, moving skin up and down. A silent whine escaped as the need burned deeper.

"Beg me, Sammy. What do you want your big brother to do?" Dean whispered. Dean loved it when I begged. I wasn't all into it but for my brother, and for my cock's sake, I gave in.

"Please, Dean. Just fuck me, I want it. I need it, please. I want you inside me already." I barely recognized my own voice. It sounded lustful and desperate.

"First we have to make you feel good first. Then we can get to that." Dean said. He almost always teases me before we actually get to the sex part, making me come at least once before he enters.

Dean slipped his hand into my underwear, rubbing my bare cock, stroking it till it was rock hard. His mouth was on my navel now, tickling the peach fuzz there. He took the rim of my underwear in his teeth, nose brushing my skin; he then pulled the underwear down, his nose following down my cock.

My cock sprung to life as it was relieved from the clothing. I watched Dean as he took his fingers and slid them under my cock, pushing on a nerve. I yelped as a sudden jolt went through my body, making me more anxious.

I reached to relieve myself, my cock burning with enthusiasm, but Dean's hands caught my wrists. He pinned them above my head, leaving them useless. I started to struggle to get some friction as I tried rubbing against Dean, who was still fully dressed.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. No touching yourself, that's my job. Let your big brother take control." Dean said putting more strain on my wrists. I relaxed, allowing Dean full control.

"Please, Dean. Clothes. Off, please. " I muttered.

"You know what, bossy? I won't until you learned not to boss me around anymore." Dean joked but still continued " Not gonna until your a begging, moaning, needy, wreck."

I moaned as I tried picturing myself like Dean said, but Dean already had his hand wrapped around my cock. First, he just let it sit there, not moving at all, driving me nuts. Then all of a sudden, he pulls hard, making my cock ache but still wanting more. Dean jerked off roughly five more times till he let go.

I looked down at my stimulated cock. It was red, swollen, and sparkling with pre-come. I could feel the tightness in my stomach and in my balls that I was close. Dean noticed too, as he shoved his mouth on my cock. Sucking hard until I couldn't keep it in.

"Dean!" I screamed as I saw fireworks. Dean drank every drop of the liquid, even making sure he didn't miss any. He continued to kiss around my cock. The inner thighs, navel, and hips each sending a shiver up my back.

"Remember when you came for the very first time? You passed out from the action, but now you can come up to three times without giving in." Dean reminisced, running his finger down my stomach. He then nibbled onto my skin, nuzzling his nose into my hip.

I sighed as the memory came to view. We were at Bobby 's and it was the second time Dean had given me a blow job. I came in his mouth, surprised, and a bit disgusted, as Dean drank it. After the experience, I had passed out.

Dean slowly lets go of my wrists with one hand as he slid it under me, making his way to my ass. I waited as his movements became so agonizingly slow, I had to whimper.

"Please, Dean. Please. Please. Please." I pleaded. His smiled soon returned as he reached over to our duffel bags. He searched the bag with his unoccupied hand for the lube I knew he bought.

He finally drew the bottle out of the bag and waved it in front of me. I growled with impatience. He let go of my wrists completely while he poured some of the liquid on his fingers.

With his left hand, he lifted my hips till my back was completely arched off the bed. He gently nipped at my sensitive nipples, breaking a dirty moan out of me.

I mumbled little nothings as his fingers approached my hole, just rimmimg the edge. I pushed down as I tried getting his fingers in me, but he held me still.

I was such a wreck. I was shaking and sweating from the tension. My long sweat slicked hair was tangled in my big brother's hand where he pulled gently. I didn't realize his clothes were off till our two cocks rubbed against each other almost sending me over the edge.

Then I felt it. Dean had a finger knuckle deep in me. I bit back a cry as it burned. He slid it in and out kind of fast without letting me adjust. Once as he figured I was okay, he added a second.

It wasn't the pain that bothered me, I could handle pain, it was just how uncomfortable it made me. I heard a moan come from Dean as he mumbled into my ear.

"...So tight Sammy. So, so tight. Your just craving it, aren't ya? Your ass is just sucking me in...Sammy, oh God..." Was the only thing I caught out of his rambling.

I took in another finger. He scissored his fingers in me and made me gasp as he hit my prostate. I didn't think I could handle any more without coming.

"Dean hurry." I managed to gasp out as I panted. He quickly took his fingers out of me. I whimpered as I surprisingly felt empty, but soon Dean was easing me onto his big cock. I moaned. He felt so good in me.

He started some slow thrusts at first, getting deeper as we went. He stopped for a brief second as he situated himself so he had a different angle. He immediately thrust into me hard and deep.

I cried out as he nipped my prostate over and over with each exciting thrust. I felt the familiar unsettling feeling pool in my stomach. I just knew I wasn't gonna last for another minute.

"Dean I'm gonna... DEAN!!" I screamed as he rammed into me, making me come. I apparently sent him over the edge as he came deep in me.

We sat there for a moment, panting like dogs. Dean gently moved out of me making a soft, sloppy plop sound. He slid me up towards the bed more as he got up.

I whimpered as I grabbed for him. I didn't want him to leave even though I was exhausted. He chuckled as he explained about cleaning us up. I was almost out when he came back with a wet rag. He slowly cleaned my stomach and cock of come, then himself. He set the rag on the side table as he laid with me, leaving it for later.

"I love you, Sammy." He murmured into my ear. I sighed and placed a small kiss to his lips. "I love you too."


End file.
